


A Sleepy Realisation

by Karinchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinchai/pseuds/Karinchai
Summary: An asleep princess and her loyal cat in a small moment.





	A Sleepy Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this a while back on amino and a lot of people enjoyed it, so I figured I'd pop it on here too, even if it is a messy drabble! Please enjoy.

The gentle rise and fall of her chest matched the pounding beating of his heart, he could hear it slam in his ears like a rhythmic drum. If he was a dancer, it provided the needed beat and her soft snoring that echoed through the skies lead the accompanying melody. The separation between beautiful starry night sky of Paris and her wild blue hair was indecipherable, stars twinkling like highlights in her soft hair. Marinette contained a small galaxy in her body and it was always most prominent in her eyes, he would thank every star in them that they weren’t open in that moment if he hadn’t always been so mesmerised by those ocean blues, clear as day and beautiful as night itself. For now, they stayed shut, blanketed by a flurry of long eyelashes and a relaxed state that she looked far too vulnerable in. He wanted to slink in by her side and protect her, his princess. 

His princess?  
When had he began thinking like that?  
Maybe... it was when he’d seen her fight with a fire so passionate only his lady could mirror. Perhaps, when she’d let her guard down in front of him and been that sassy confident girl that sent his head spinning.  
Possibly... he’d always loved the bakers daughter. From the moment his umbrella slammed shut over her head and he’d laughed so hard he couldn’t quite breath properly.  
Now he couldn’t breath properly for an entirely different reason.

Oh how he stared. The flickering candlelight set alight a gentle glow to her skin. She was so alive, so bright... even while sleeping she alone looked like the closest star he’d ever would or will come in vicinity of. He’d never really looked at her this closely for this long before, he’d never had the opportunity to. Her gentle face scrunched lightly in sleepy contortions, light freckles dotted over in a distinct pattern that somehow felt utterly familiar.  
He couldn’t stop his hand reaching forward, gently pushing a few strands of her hair out of her face as she shifted subconsciously into his touch. He immediately wished he wasn’t wearing the damn suit, he yearned to feel her soft skin against his palm and her warmth permeate into him. She inspired him daily, even if for some reason she was always utterly tongue tied around him. He found himself deeply hoping they were the same reasons he couldn’t just walk away tonight from her balcony. 

He blinked a few times, having glossed over her face with his eyes and catching on a small ruby red in her ear. Had she always worn red earrings? Peering ever closer his face slowly contorted into a look of realisation. Before a gentle smile washed over him and he immediately relaxed.

Of course she was.

Now he was this close, he could feel her gentle shivers against him, and he took the moment to mentally curse how irresponsible she was sometimes. Scooping her small figure up into his arms easily, she looked even smaller than before, all curled up and peaceful. 

It was time for her to go to bed properly, he couldn’t have his princess sleep uncomfortably.  
He smiled softly, relaxing with her in his arms.  
His princess. His lady.  
No... not yet, for now just Marinette.

“I promise, I’ll win your heart Mari.”


End file.
